


The Middle of the Night

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair can't sleep





	The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Tursday prompt 'daylight'

The Middle of the Night

by  Bluewolf

Would daylight never come?

Blair lay, happy in the warmth of the blankets, but very wide awake, and wishing that there was a clock in his bedroom. Just what time was it, anyway?

He sighed. He liked Davy, he did, but Davy had certain rules that he insisted Blair abide by - and Naomi was uncharacteristically accepting when Davy put his foot down about those things. Where Naomi was quite happy to let eight-year-old Blair decide for himself when he was tired enough to go to bed, Davy insisted that Blair should be in bed by 9pm at the latest.

It meant that Blair lay for quite some time before falling asleep, and was usually awake long before it was time to get up.

Where they were, full daylight at this time of year was about 6am - still a little too early, in Davy's opinion, for Blair to get up, but at least it would be light and he would be able to read (he had tried sneaking a flashlight into his bedroom when they first moved there, but Davy had caught him reading on the fourth night, when, in Davy's opinion, Blair should have been asleep, and he hadn't dared try again.) All right, it would have to be a school book, because those were the only ones he was allowed to keep in his bedroom, but he was quite happy to read a history or geography book.

Davy was nice, and nice to him, in a lot of ways - but Blair would be happy when Naomi decided it was time to move on. Unfortunately, he hadn't yet seen any sign that she was getting restless. That meant they would be here for at least another month. Thirty days at least of having to go to bed far, far too early...

He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, but he had already had enough sleep; he was wide awake.

He looked again towards the window, glad that Davy didn't insist that the curtains should be closed. Outside was still unrelieved darkness.

Would daylight never come?


End file.
